tekkenfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Hwoarang
thumb|400px Hwoarang (ファラン) est un personnage de la série Tekken. Il apparaît pour la première fois dans Tekken 3 et reviendra dans tous les opus suivants. Il est l'élève de Baek Doo San et, tout comme lui, maîtrise le Taekwondo. Il est aussi devenu le grand rival de Jin Kazama lors d'un combat ayant eu lieu avant les évènements de Tekken 3. ' ' Apparitions en tant que personnage jouable et dans les films : ' Tekken 3 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 3 Tekken 4 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 4 Tekken 5 tekkenpedia.jpg Tekken 5 dr tekkenpedia.jpg Tekken 6 tekkenpedia.jpg Tekken 6 br tekkenpedia.jpg Tekken tag 1 tekkenpedia.jpg Tekken tag 2 tekkenpedia.jpg Tekken card challenge tekkenpedia.jpg Tekken advance tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken Advance Tekken 3d prime edition tekkenpedia.jpg Tekken card tournament tekkenpedia.jpg Tekken revolution tekkenpedia.jpg Street fighter x tekken.jpg ' 'Apparence' Hwoarang est un jeune homme d'origine coréenne aux cheveux roux. À son arrivée dans Tekken 3, son P1 se constituait d'un dobok blanc avec une ceinture noire et dont la veste, plus courte qu'à l'accoutumé sur les dobox traditionnels, reste ouverte laissant apercevoir son torse. Comme dans la plupart des jeux dans lesquels il apparaît, Hwoarang porte un bandeau dans les cheveux. Ici, il est blanc et noir. De plus, il porte des protège-mains ainsi que des protège-pieds bleus. Le P2 de Hwoarang se compose d'un débardeur bleu foncé, un jean vert foncé avec des jambières noires de style cow-boy et des bottes en cuir marron qui vont avec puisqu'il s'agît de bottes de cow-boy avec des éperons. derrière les talons. Aux mains, il porte des mitaines ainsi que des lunettes de motard relevé sur le front ce qui coiffe ses cheveux en arrière. Dans Tekken Tag Tournament, Hwoarang retrouve ces mêmes tenues mais, en possède deux autres qui ne sont que des recoloration. Ainsi son dobox devient bleu et son P2 voit son débardeur devenir blanc et son jean ainsi que ses jambières passer au bleu. Comme pour les autres personnages, Hwoarang connait quelques changements dans Tekken 4. Son P1 est revu, il s'agît toujours d'un dobok, mais celui-ci n'est pas ouvert cette fois. Les contours y sont bleus et on peut voir le symbole de la Corée du sud sur sa poitrine. Aussi, on trouve écrit "Hwoarang" dans son dos. On retrouve le symbole de la Corée du sud au-dessus qui est entouré de motifs noirs. Sa ceinture est noire et son nom est inscrit dessus, on y trouve deux barrettes et de nouveau le symbole de la Corée du sud. Son pantalon possède un dessin qui représente deux paires d'ailes rouges, au niveau des chevilles. Il porte des gants bleus sur lesquels on peut lire son prénom, ainsi que des chaussures noires. On note qu'il ne porte pas de bandeau dans les cheveux à l'inverse de Tekken 3. Son P2 n'est autre qu'une tenue militaire assez simple. Pour la première fois, Hwoarang a les cheveux courts. Il garde le même principe que son P2 habituel, à savoir, un pantalon kaki sur lequel on trouve des jambières à motifs miliaires ainsi que des protège-genoux. Pour le haut, on distingue un gilet pare-balles de couleur verte au dessus d'un t-shirt de même couleur. Aux pieds, il porte des chaussures noires. Dans Tekken 5, Hwoarang retrouve son dobok ouvert. Quelques différences sont à noter comme l'aigle qui est représenté dans son dos et le fait qu'il retrouve son bandeau blanc dans les cheveux. Son P2, lui, est un retour à sa tenue de Tekken 3 mais en plus détaillée. Cependant, cette fois, il s'agît d'une veste orange et verte avec un crâne de bouc représenté dans le dos. Aux jambes, il porte un jean sur lequel, on trouve des jambières vertes retenues par des lanières au niveau des cuisses et des tibias. On trouve ces mêmes lanières aux poignets. Aussi, il retrouve ses chaussures de cow-boy avec des éperons. Dans ce jeu, il retrouve aussi ses lunettes de motard. Dans Dark Resurrection, son dobok devient bleu foncé, ses gants passent au rouge ainsi que ses protège-pieds. Son bandeau frontal suit le même chemin que son dobok en devenant bleu. Son P2 voit sa veste devenir verte et jaune. Les jambières deviennent à leur tour de couleur jaune. Encore une fois, Hwoarang retrouve sa P1 traditionnelle dans Tekken 6 qui reste est la même que dans Tekken 5. En revanche, son P2, connait de nombreux changements. En effet, sa veste est raccourcie découvrant légèrement le bas de son ventre. Elle change de couleur pour devenir brune et la couleur verte se fait plus rare, n'apparaissant que sur le côté. On y voit des flammes sur le devant. Il porte toujours des mitaines mais celles-ci sont maintenant marron. Aux jambes, il porte un jean classique avec des jambières entières qui recouvrent la totalité de sa jambe. À ses pieds, on retrouve des chaussures de cow-boy avec les éperons à l'arrière. Dans Tekken Tag Tournament 2, Hwoarang retrouve son P2 habituel. Pour son P2, il s'agit de son deuxième costume habituel aux couleurs de Tekken 5 : Dark Resurrection. Tekken 3 thumb|145pxEtant un étudiant du dojo de Baek Doo San, Hwoarang se faisait beaucoup d’argent dans la rue en faisant des paris. Faisant parti d’une bande de voyous, lui et les siens n’hésitaient pas à se battre pour gagner de l’argent. Ils manipulaient la chance en cachant leur vraie force. Hwoarang faisait en sorte que l’on parisse contre lui en se montrant faible. Mais dès qu’il se mettait à combattre et qu’il gagnait contre tout le monde, les parieurs se rendaient compte qu’ils avaient été bernés et ruinés. '' ''Un jour, des membres du groupe Mishima arrivèrent en ville, et parmi eux se trouvait Jin Kazama. Hwoarang voulu se mesurer à eux et il se battit avec Jin. Hors le combat se termina par un match nul. C’était la première fois que Hwoarang ne gagnait pas, et cela était une tache dans sa brillante carrière. Mal à l’aise d’annoncer la nouvelle à son maître Baek, Hwoarang s’entraîna jour après jour dans le but que cela ne se reproduise jamais. Puis, un malheur arriva, Baek fut victime d'Ogre. Hwoarang n’avait plus qu’un seul but dans sa vie. Il participerait au Iron Fist Tournament 3 pour battre Jin et prendre sa revanche sur Ogre. center|400 px À savoir : *Dans le mode Tekken Force, Hwoarang affronte Eddy Gordo, Forest Law, Jin Kazama et Heihachi Mishima. Tekken Tag Tournament thumb|172pxHwoarang est jouable dans Tekken Tag Tournament comme la plupart des personnages présents dans Tekken 3. center|400 px À savoir : *Le sous-boss du stage 7 est Ogre. S'il fait équipe avec lui alors son sous-boss sera Jin Kazama. *Dans le mode Tekken Bowl, Hwoarang est ambidextre. Pour changer de main, il suffit d'appuyer sur -select- avant de lancer la boule. *Hworang apparaît dans l'embu du jeu où il affronte Eddy Gordo et Paul Phoenix. *Dans l'embu 2 avec les animaux, il est remplacé par Kuma. *Hwoarang apparaît dans l'ending de Baek Doo San. 'Tekken 4' thumb|202pxPrologue : De retour dans son pays, la Corée, Hwoarang fut appelé dans l'armée et assigné dans une unité SpecsOps. Et même si ses succès dans différentes missions étaient reconnus à leur juste valeur, son insubordination quotidienne donnait bien du fil à retordre à ses supérieurs. Hwoarang sentait un vide profond en lui. Il se rappelait avec envie des jours où il gagnait de l'argent dans des combats de rue, au corps à corps et de son combat contre Jin Kazama. L'armée ne pourrait jamais combler ce manque. Un jour, il entendit parler du prochain tournoi. Pour la première fois depuis des années, l'excitation le gagna. Il battrait Jin, Heihachi Mishima et tout ceux qui se mettraient sur sa route pour l'empêcher de gagner. Ne tenant plus en place, Hwoarang s'éclipsa de la base et prit la direction du tournoi. '' '' center|400 px À savoir : *Sans compter les personnalisations dans les jeux suivants, Tekken 4 est le seul opus où Hwoarang a les cheveux courts. *Hwoarang affronte neuf personnages au lieu de huit dans le mode Histoire. *Bien qu'il affronte Heihachi Mishima dans l'arène comme les autres personnages, il ne s'agit pas de son stage final. En effet, son stage final intervient après son épilogue et il y affronte Jin Kazama. *Dans son ending, Hwoarang parle anglais. C'est aussi le cas de Jin Kazama. Toutefois, ils parleront de nouveau dans leur langue natale dans les opus suivants. 'Tekken 5' thumb|152pxHwoarang. Rival de Jin Kazama. Il se fit arrêter par l'armée coréenne juste avant la fin du King of Iron Fist Tournament 4. À l'ambassade de Corée, le soi-disant ambassadeur lui tendit une lettre. "L'armée m'a transmis ce courrier pour vous. Lisez-le.", dit-il à Hwoarang. Ce dernier n'en crut pas ses yeux. "Sortez-moi de là", s'exclama-t-il. Le lendemain, Hwoarang s'envola pour la Corée afin d'achever sa formation. Une fois son service militaire terminé, Hwoarang était prêt à vaincre Jin Kazama ! '' '' Hwoarang finit par battre son rival, Jin Kazama. Que lui réserve le futur ? center|400px À savoir : *Les sous-boss de Hwoarang sont Baek Doo San au stage 4 et Jin Kazama au stage 8. *À l'inverse, Hwoarang est le boss du stage 4 de Jin Kazama ainsi que le boss du stage 7 de Baek Doo San. *Le trophée que tient Hwoarang dans son ending de Tekken 3 est disponible dans sa personnalisation. *Hwoarang apparaît dans l'ending de Baek Doo San. 'Tekken 6' thumb|154pxHwoarang venait de battre Jin lors du 5e King of Iron Fist Tournament quand soudain, le vaincu poussa un hurlement inhumain et Hwoarang fut propulsé dans les airs par de violentes rafales de vent. Il vit Jin se redresser devant lui sous la forme d’un démon aux ailes noires. Quand Hwoarang perdit connaissance, il était persuadé qu’il ne se réveillerait jamais… mais il rouvrit les yeux quelques jours plus tard, dans un lit d’hôpital. En apprenant par Baek Doo San ce qu’il s’était passé, Hwoarang repoussa l’infirmière qui s’occupait de lui et supplia son maître de lui laisser reprendre l’entraînement. Après avoir quitté l’hôpital, Hwoarang se lança dans un entraînement encore plus rigoureux qu’avant. Il se mit ensuite en route pour le 6e King of Iron Fist Tournament, bien décidé à vaincre son ancien rival. Pour accéder aux dialogues du Scénario Campaign de Hwoarang c'est par ici ! center|400 px À savoir : *Les Item Move de Hwoarang sont les suivants : **Décoiffé Tête 700 000 G : 1+2+3 : Tire dans un ballon de foot bloquable et cause 8 de dégâts. **Batte de Baseball Dos 700 000 G : LFL ou RFL 1+2 : Donne un coup de batte bloquable et cause 24 de dégâts. **Masse Dos 500 000 G : b+1+3+4 : Donne un coup bloquable de 20 de dégâts. *Hwoarang apparaît dans l'ending de Baek Doo San. *Dans le mode Arène, Hwoarang affronte Steve Fox, Baek Doo San, Jin Kazama et Azazel. *Dans le mode Scénario Campaign, Hwoarang est le boss du niveau : Autoroute industrielle 357. *Comme les autres personnages, Hwoarang a eu le droit à son propre trailer le présantant : thumb|center|400 px 'Tekken Tag Tournament 2' thumb|218pxUn jeune étudiant en taekwondo sous la direction de Baek Doo San. Bien qu'il n'utilise t plutôt qu'un bref condensé, il ne connaît pas d'égal dans les combats de rue. Il s'est plongé dans la formation avec son maître depuis qu'il a perdu un combat face à Jin, qu'il considère comme son rival. ''(Bio de la version Wii U) center|400 px '''Relations avec les personnages ayant un effet sur le mode rage :' À savoir : *L'Item Move de Hwoarang est "pantalon en cuir et rollers". Il suffit de s'approcher de l'adversaire pour le mettre K.O en faisant 2+4 pour faire un enchaînement spécial. *Hwoarang apparaît dans l'ending de Baek Doo San. *Dans la version Wii U, Hwoarang a un costume de Fox McCloud. *Hwoarang possède un continue spécial avec Zafina : thumb|center|400 px Special Tag Throws ''': *Baek Doo San : f+2+3~5 *Steve Fox : f+2+3~5 '''Partenaires en mode fantôme : ' Anna-williams.png|link=Anna Williams Baek-doo-san.png|link=Baek Doo San Miguel-caballero.png|link=Miguel Caballero Rojo Stevetekkenpedia.png|link=Steve Fox Violet.png|link=Violet ' Citations d'avant match : "Un seul coup et c'est fini pour toi. Je t'attends !" "Je me suis déplacé pour ça ?" Citations d'après match : "Tu ne représentes aucun défi." 'Tekken Revolution' Hwoarang est un personnage à débloquer, rajouté dans le jeu lors de la mise à jour du 16 juillet 2013 en même temps que Dragunov. Son apparence reste similaire à celui de Tekken Tag Tournament 2 et reprend quasiment les mêmes coups avec, toutefois, de légères modifications. thumb|264pxSpecial Art/Critical Arts Cheap Shot Snap Kick : d+3+4 Spinning Axe Kick to Right Stance : f,F+3 Sky Rocket : f,N,d,d/f+4 Spinning Trip Kick : SS+4 Backlash : 3+4,3~4 À savoir : *Les commandes pour réaliser le coup Cheap Shot Snap Kick se faisait à la base avec f+3~3 mais a été remplacé par d+3+4. L'ancien coup d+3+4 de Tekken Tag Tournament 2 a été relégué à u/b+3+4. Ainsi, Hwoarang est le personnage ayant subi le plus de modifications au niveau de son gameplay entre Tekken Tag Tournament 2 et Tekken Revolution. 'Street Fighter X Tekken' thumb|232pxJeune homme sachant généralement se battre avec retenue, mais qui, dans la vie de tous les jours, se montre très impulsif et batailleur. Il se servait autrefois de son talent pour braquer des gens lors des combats de rue, mais désormais disciple de Baek, il se consacre entièrement à son entraînement. (non canonique) center|400 px À savoir : *Son partenaire officiel est Steve Fox. *Son titre est "roue libre". 'Tekken 7' Hwoarang est annoncé comme étant un personnage jouable lors du location test qui a lieu du 3 au 5 octobre 2014. 'Le saviez-vous ? ' *Hwoarang apparaît brièvement dans le générique de Tekken : The Motion Picture avec d'autres personnages de Tekken 3. *Dans Tekken Card Challenge, Hwoarang affronte Jin Kazama, Forest Law et Heihachi Mishima. *Hwoarang est le seul personnage à avoir vaincu Jin Kazama lors d'un match officiel. 'Relations avec les personnages' *Il est l'élève de Baek Doo San. *Jin Kazama est son rival. Il l'a vaincu lors du 5ème tournoi avant que celui-ci ne se transforme en Devil Jin et le blesse. *Vaincu par Devil Jin. *Ogre a attaqué son maître, il veut se venger de lui pendant le 3ème tournoi. *Il est le chef de la Résistance dans Tekken 6 et collabore avec Miguel Caballero Rojo et Baek Doo San. *Connaissance de Ling Xiaoyu. 'Autres personnages' Catégorie:Hommes Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Tekken 3 Catégorie:Tekken 4 Catégorie:Tekken 5 Catégorie:Tekken 5 : Dark Resurrection Catégorie:Tekken 6 Catégorie:Tekken 6 : Bloodline Rebellion Catégorie:Tekken Revolution Catégorie:Tekken Tag Tournament Catégorie:Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Catégorie:Tekken 3D Prime Edition Catégorie:Introduit dans Tekken 3 Catégorie:Coréens Catégorie:Tekken Card Challenge Catégorie:Tekken Advance Catégorie:Street Fighter X Tekken Catégorie:Tekken Card Tournament Catégorie:Hwoarang Catégorie:Ambidextre Catégorie:Tekken 7